The Child No One Knew
by Chi Lesczinski
Summary: This story is cannon all through the books up until book seven's Godric's Hollow chapter, minus the prologue. What if Lilly and James had a secret that they hid from the entire wizarding world, save one person. What if that secret was a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Hidden Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Harry Potter, the world in which he lives, or the characters of that world. I own part of the plot of this story, the characters you do not recognize and 4 annoying kittens.

The crisp fall air seemed to reach into the very bones of the middle aged couple strolling down lane that fateful Halloween night. Belle and her husband, William, had decided to come to England to celebrate their 15th anniversary. They had been talking about going to England to see how the witches and wizards of that country differed from themselves. Belle▓s mother had told them of a partly wizarding village called Godric▓s Hollow, and they had decided on spending the last day of their vacation there. All around them small muggle children ran wild, exhilarated by the promise of scares and candy.

⌠Aren▓t you glad we decided to come for Halloween Bill. I am there is so much wizarding history here. This is the place that Godric Gryffindor was born.■

⌠You▓ll have to remind me who he was dear.■ Bill said, oblivious to the exasperated look he was receiving from his wife.

⌠Honestly Bill, you should care more about wizarding history. Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, the wizarding school.■ The had come to a place where there was almost no one around. Belle stopped and looked around. Her eyes were drawn to a small cottage that looked like it had just suffered a small explosion. ⌠ Honey do you hear that? It sounds like a baby.■ Bill cocked his head to one side and listened intently.

⌠It▓s probably nothing love, just a baby crying. They do that you know, as well as poop, and piddle on the carpet.■ Bill said, in a sad kind of way.

⌠No honey, it▓s coming from that cottage over there, the one that▓s partly destroyed, we have to go see.■ Belle▓s determined look cut off any argument Bill could possibly form. They set off at a rapid speed as they drew nearer the cottage Bill could tell the crying was coming from the cottage. They went through the open front door and found a man laying dead. Belle gave the man a frightened look, then scurried past him towards the crying. She went into a door on the right. Bill stood near the man, his wand out looking for any signs of danger. Belle came out of what appeared to be a sitting room carrying a small bundle, screaming it▓s displeasure.

⌠Bill honey, it▓s a little girl┘ should we check the rest of the house.■ Bill gave his wife an uneasy look.

⌠ You stay here, I▓ll check the rest of the house.■ He sprinted off towards the back of the house. Belle began to calm the crying infant down, making shushing noises and gently patting her back. Bill came back to the front door, then headed up the stairs. When he came back down there was a grim look on his face. ⌠ The mother▓s upstairs, dead in the nursery.■ Bill jumped about a foot in the air, he looked down to see a cat rubbing up and down his leg. He picked up the cat, and began scratching him behind the ears.

⌠What do we do Bill? These were magical people, there were two wands in that room. It looks like they were murdered with the killing curse. I mean, it▓s obvious. What are we going to do with the little one, and to a lesser extent the cat?■ ⌠Well, if her parents were murdered, she may have escaped merely by chance, she would be in danger if she stayed here. Who knows who killed these people, it may have even been that dark wizard. She has no family left in this house, and she wouldn▓t be safe here┘■ Bill trailed off and Belle knew what he was thinking. They themselves were unable to have children. They could take the little girl and give her a wonderful life, far away from this place where her family had been destroyed.

⌠Oh Bill, oh honey we▓ll have to take her, she▓s not safe here. Look here this blanket it says Laila Potter. We▓ll take Laila, give her our last name, then right before we apparate we▓ll call the muggle police.■ As she said this the cat gave a pleading like meow, as if saying, don▓t forget about me. Bill chuckled and pet the cat.

⌠Don▓t worry puss, we won▓t forget you.■ Belle gathered up as much baby supplies as she could find in the house. She and Bill left the cottage, and phoned the police. Right before they disapparated, Belle whispered to the now contented sleeping baby.

⌠You▓ll be back someday, Laila Potter.■ They turned on the spot and were gone.

Albus Dumbledore appeared from nowhere, having watched the whole scene. He had hoped that he could have retrieved the girl child himself, having figured out that Hagrid would not know about her, therefore would probably not find her. The Potters had told only one person that they were expecting a second child, hadn▓t trusted anyone with that beautiful secret, fearing for their daughter▓s life. Albus▓ face showed that he was deep in thought.

⌠I guess it is better this way■ He said aloud. ⌠When the time comes, the right people will be made aware of this little girl. For now she is safe.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Christmas Eve in Godric▓s Hollow

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer so far, thanks for the support.

Laila and Bobby had apparated into the village two days prior to Christmas Eve. They had come early so she could have time to explore the village where she was born, then spend some small part of Christmas Eve at her parent▓s graves, then disparate home to her adopted parents for Christmas day. Bobby had come, firstly because she was only 15 and some months, and there for unable to apparate herself, or do any magic, but mostly because her parents didn▓t want her anywhere near England and had only consented as long as she only stayed for the time they told her and had to stay within arm▓s length of Bobby the entire time.

⌠Well, at least they let you come.■ Bobby said, looking around the village square.

⌠They had to, once I learned that my parents weren▓t really my parents, I had to see where my real parents were buried. I just can▓t believe it, they▓re┘ you know, my parents.■ Laila said heaving a small sigh.  
⌠They▓ll always be your parents. From what your dad told my dad, what happened here was horrible. He could barely speak about it. I mean, they saved your life you know, and raised you just like they would have raised their own.■ Bobby said, rubbing Laila▓s shoulder.

⌠I know, it▓s just┘ weird, it makes me feel like I don▓t even know who I am anymore. I used to be Laila Fisher, daughter of Bill and Belle Fisher, smart girl, loves horses, youngest witch in one of the oldest wizarding families in America.■

⌠ You▓re still all those things, just instead of being blood related to your parents, you▓re related in a more special way. Anyways lets head to the grave yard, it▓s cold out here.■ Bobby said, gently taking her hand and tugging her towards the grave yard beside the church. A soft sweet carol floated on the icy winter air. Behind them a middle aged couple seemed to be heading to the grave yard as well.

Laila and Bobby wandered around for a few moments looking at the various headstones, and the couple behind them seemed to be doing the same thing.  
⌠Laila what were their name▓s again?■ Bobby asked his voice carrying through the night air.

⌠ Well I don▓t know their first names, because my parents didn▓t know them. All my parent▓s could tell me was their last name was Potter and they died on Halloween night 1981.■ Laila called back. Behind her the older couple froze and were staring intently at her.

⌠Ah here it is, Lilly and James Potter. They were kinda young, only 21 the pair of them.■ Bobby said, as Laila hastened to join him. She looked down at the graves of her parents and felt an odd pang of regret. Unbeknownst to her the older couple had come very close to them and were listening to every word they said. Laila drew her wand covertly, and was about to charm some flowers onto the grave when Bobby gave her a look of warning. He nodded pointedly in the direction of the now obviously staring couple. ⌠ You▓re under age Laila.■

⌠I don▓t care I want to put flowers on my parent▓s graves Bobby, they were my parents, murdered by some lunatic, when I was a month old. I need to make my mark here, I need to feel some how close to them.■ Laila said tears coming to her beautiful green eyes.

At that moment, the older gentleman seemed to be fighting with his wife to get at Laila and Bobby, Bobby moved to stand between Laila and the stranger.

⌠Is there a problem here?■ He asked, his voice and demeanor oozing hostility.

⌠Yeah I got a problem.■ The man said. ⌠ I don▓t know who the bloody hell you people are, but you▓ve got the wrong graves. Those people are not your parents.■ The man was practically yelling.

⌠I don▓t know who you are mister but you better back right the hell off, and leave us alone. If my girl wants to put flowers on her parent▓s graves, and they are her parents, then she will.■ Bobby was now matching the man▓s tone and volume.

⌠They can▓t be her parent▓s you idiot because they▓re my parents.■ The woman with the man now looked thoroughly frightened, and started trying to tug the man away. Bobby and Laila gave the man a pair of strange looks.

⌠Look mister, now I know you▓re completely bonkers, these people can▓t be your parent▓s. You▓re near as old as they would be now if they hadn▓t died.■ Bobby said, pushing Laila farther away, as if to shield her from the man▓s obvious insanity. The man swore under his breath.

⌠Look this isn▓t how I normally look.■ The man said, indicating his lower body. ⌠I had to take a potion to change my appearance, because right now it▓s dangerous to be me.■

⌠That▓s a likely story, how could we possibly know that you▓re not having us on?■ Laila said, growing angry at every passing moment. ⌠ These people were my parents, they died here on Halloween some 16 years ago, my adoptive parents found me in the ruins of our home, there was no other kid there.■

⌠That just can▓t be true.■ The woman said finally speaking up. Laila searched in her pockets for a moment and then pulled out two items, one a framed photograph, the other a baby▓s blanket.

⌠Look this was the blanket I was wrapped in when they found me, it has the Potter name and family crest on it.■ She said handing over the blanket to the woman. ⌠This is a picture of my parents and me, my adoptive parents took it off the wall of the cottage when they took me, so that I would know what my parent▓s looked like.■ She handed over the picture as well. The woman looked at both. She was reading the names embroidered on the blanket. ⌠My mom says that that blanket has the names of all the members of my family written on it. Mine▓s there too, right after somebody named Harry, I think he was an uncle.■ The man grabbed the blanket and looked at it. Right after the name James, there stitched into the ancient blanket were the names Harry and Laila. He took the picture from the woman. It was a picture of his parents, and a baby. He wasn▓t sure if the baby was him or not. He opened the back of the frame to read the caption there.

Lilly, James, and Laila Potter. In his mother▓s handwriting, under that an untidy scrawl had been added, by who he felt was his father. Harry sick in bed. The man stood staring at the back of the photo then handed the picture back to Laila. When she read it she looked up sharply at him.

⌠Are you Harry Potter?■ She asked, knowing the answer already in her heart.  
⌠I am. I▓m under poly-juice potion.■ Harry said. ⌠Like I said, it▓s dangerous to be me.■ Laila moved toward him, and as she did Harry finally got a good look at her. ⌠You look just like our mother.■

⌠Well, I▓m happy to say you don▓t look anything like her.■ Laila said with a grin.

⌠Normally I look like our father, but I have mum▓s eyes just like you.■ Laila was suddenly feeling all sorts of emotions. She had come to this place to see the graves of her family, and yet she had found a brother, by all the greatest improbabilities. ⌠Uh look can we move someplace else, I really don▓t think it▓s a good idea for me to be out in the open now that I▓ve declared myself to the world.■

⌠Sure just a second.■ Bobby said then raised his wand, a bouquet of fresh Lilies of the Valley appeared on the graves. The woman with Harry also raised her wand and a wreath of Christmas roses appeared next to the lilies. As a group they moved out of the grave yard.

⌠We▓re staying at that inn over there, we can go there and catch up.■ Laila said, taking Bobby▓s hand and leading the group to the small inn. They moved quietly through lobby area and up the stairs. They came to a door half way down the hall on the right side, and Bobby unlocked it, letting them into a beautifully decorated room with a pair of twin beds. Everyone took a seat and the catching up began.

Two hours later, it seemed to Laila like she had known her brother for their entire lives. Apparently Harry felt the same way. He and his friend Hermione had changed back to their usual forms, and Laila had been delighted to discover that Harry in fact looked just like their father, except for Lily▓s eyes.

⌠How about something to eat? I▓m starving.■ Bobby said, patting his stomach.

⌠You▓re always hungry.■ Laila said in a half exasperated way.

⌠Well we really can▓t go out to a restaurant looking like ourselves. We▓ll be sure to be spotted.■ Hermione said.

⌠Bobby can go get us something, since he▓s so hungry.■ Laila said smiling. Bobby rose and left quickly.

⌠So Harry, have you been to the cottage yet?■

⌠No, we went to the graves first. You?■

⌠No I▓ve been kinda putting it off, you know. I don▓t know if I▓m ready to go to there, it▓s weird, my parents have told me all about it down to the smallest details like where the cat bed was.■ Laila said kind of wistfully.

⌠I wonder what ever happened to the cat.■ Harry said. ⌠I hope someone took it in and fed it. Laila gave him a half odd look.

⌠The cat▓s fine Harry, spoiled rotten even.■

⌠What?■

⌠My parents rescued the cat when they took me, they couldn▓t bear to leave her there in that house.■ Laila said. ⌠She▓s really old now, but she still gets into all kinds of mischief.■ 

There was a loud thudding at the door. Someone called out in an oddly muffled voice. Laila went to the door and opened it cautiously. Bobby came in with an arm load of food, plus two bags in his mouth. He put the food down on the coffee table and everyone began to sort out what they wanted.

After they ate the four of them sat down to decide what to do next.

⌠Well I haven▓t seen the cottage yet, and I▓d really like to.■ Laila said massaging her full belly.

⌠Yeah I▓d really like to go, it just feels weird going to the place where this whole thing started with you-know-who.■ Harry said.

⌠Well we should go now, before we apparate back to Belle Manor.■ Bobby said, pointing his wand at the dresser, where the drawers opened and clothes began folding themselves neatly into the suitcases by the beds.

⌠What do you mean before we apparate to Belle Manor?■ Hermione asked.

⌠Well, obviously it▓s not safe for you guys here right now, come with us to Belle Manor, get a few days of good rest, let my parents stock us up on all kinds of goodies that will make the rest of this journey a little easier.■

⌠Your parents are just going to help me no questions asked? I mean there▓s a ten thousand galleon price on my head. It▓s dangerous to help me.■ Harry said, getting a stubborn look on his face.

⌠My parents will help you because you are my brother, they▓ll help you because if you▓re fighting his modlyness it means there▓s still hope here. They▓ve always opposed he-who-must-not-be-named. There are a lot of witches and wizards in America who want to help. Almost all the old wizarding families are trying to find ways to help out the muggleborns here.■

⌠Why would old pure blood families want to help muggleborns, aren▓t they all about the bloodlines and who▓s married to who?■ Hermione asked.

⌠America is different from England. Most of the old families that came to America came to get away from the pure blood mania. We have pure bloods, both my parents are, but in American wizarding society you marry someone because you love them, not because of their ancestry.■ Laila said. ⌠So let▓s go to the cottage, then we▓ll go to Belle Manor.■

The other three nodded in agreement. They finished packing, and set off to see the place where Harry and Laila had lived. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Laila and Bobby walked up the lane towards the cottage apparently alone. Beside them Harry and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak. Before they had left Hermione had done some transfiguration to Laila's face, just in case someone who was looking for Harry knew what Lily Potter had looked like before she died.

They came to a stop in front of a cottage that was in ruins, covered in ivy. Harry stepped up to the gate and placed his hand upon it. Like some rapidly growing flower a sign popped up from the ground, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their song, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in it's ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.

Over this 16 years of magical graffiti shown, leaving messages encouraging Harry in his quest.

Laila felt sad and a little forsaken. There was no mention of her anywhere on the sign, it was like no one even cared that another child had survived that night. Harry must have known what she was feeling because he said quietly.

"They must not have told anyone about you to keep you safe. If the Death Eaters had known about you, you would have died that night too. One day, after all this is over, I'll make sure the whole wizarding world knows who Laila Potter is." Laila would have hugged him then, but she noticed a heavily muffled figure hobbling up the road. The four of them watched in silence as she tottered closer. Finally she stopped a few yards away from them, facing them. She stared at them for a few minutes before raising a gloved hand and beckoned them.

"I don't know about this you guys, I mean why would a strange old witch beckon to me and Bobby." Laila said moving closer to Harry and Hermione.

" Maybe it's not you she's beckoning to." Harry whispered.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence Harry raised his voice and called out to the stranger. " Are you Bathilda?"

The old woman nodded and beckoned to them again. Seemingly as one the four of them took a step towards the old witch, she promptly turned around and started tottering back down the lane. They followed her as she turned into the yard of a nearby cottage. She opened the door and then stood back to let them pass. The house smelled bad, and Laila wrinkled her nose a little as Harry pulled the cloak off.

"Bathilda?" Harry repeated.

She nodded again, and shuffled past them, pushing Hermione out of her way and into Laila. The old woman vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room. The four of them remained where they stood, unsure of how to proceed. A strange hissing noise issued from the sitting room. Laila and Hermione jumped and clutched at each other.

"It's okay." Harry said and led them into the sitting room. The old witch was clumsily trying to light the candles with matches. Harry took them from her and lit the candles. At the light of the last candle he grabbed up a picture. He grew excited about it. Harry called out to Bathilda a couple of times, and tried to get her to tell him who the person in the picture. After a few more tries the old woman indicated that she wanted Harry to follow her upstairs. Hermione made as to go with them and the woman rebuffed her. After a few moments of silence Hermione looked around the room and spotted a book she seemed very interested in.

"This doesn't feel right Hermione." Laila said. "Bobby go up there and see…" Laila was cut off by a yell. The three of them raced up the stairs. In the room where they found Harry, instead of the old woman, there was a large snake. Hermione pulled out her wand, and so did Bobby. Laila knew if she did magic she'd be in trouble. She looked around the room, and saw a poker in a stand next to the fire place. She raced over and picked it up. Bobby and Hermione had managed to get the snake off, but now were being attacked themselves. She swung the poker and hit the massive snake on the snout. It hissed at her and lunged, Hermione screamed a spell, and it rebound around the room. There was a loud crashed and Harry screamed.

"He's coming! Go, go now he's coming." Bobby picked up Laila and jumped through the air, just before he disappeared into the darkness he screamed for Harry and Hermione to meet them at Laila's house. Laila had one brief glimpse of Hermione and Harry jumping out the window behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four: Belle Manor

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers who both put this story on their favorite story list. Sorry about the first two chapters being messed up but I was having computer problems. They've been fixed now. And so, enjoy!

Laila and Bobby landed with a thump before the gates of Belle Manor. They had just enough time to sit up when Harry and Hermione landed beside them. Harry seemed to be unconscious and in terrible pain.

"Bobby send a message to my father, tell him we have an injured person and to lock down manor with every protective spell he knows as soon as we get into the house." Laila practically screamed. Bobby raised his wand and a silvery tiger burst from the tip of his wand. " Mathius Merabelle I need you1" She screamed into the night. At once there were two loud cracks and two very well dressed house elves appeared. " Mathius take Bobby and this injured boy to the house, Merabelle, I need you to take me and Hermione up to the house." The taller of the two elves grabbed Bobby and Harry's hands and disappeared. Merabelle latched herself on to Laila and Hermione. They appeared in the front hall of Laila's house. Hermione stood shaking and looking around the room, as if in wonder. A tall man was kneeling next to Harry and seemed to be checking him over.

"Mathius I need you to get my murlap essence and my essence of dittany. I also need the potion in the brown bottle on my work shop bench." The elf nodded and went to fetch the potions. He returned a few moments later and handed them to the tall gentleman. He dabbed the murlap and dittany on Harry's wounds. They healed almost instantly. He opened Harry's mouth and poured some of the potion from the brown bottle into his mouth. Harry immediately began to calm. "Mathius take him to the guest bedroom next to Laila's." He turned to Laila. " I think you have some explaining to do. Who is this boy, how did he get injured, and why did you bring him here."

"He's my brother, he got injured escaping the dark lord, and I brought him here because they're trying to kill him." Laila said, all in one breath.

"Well… to be honest with you honey, I had already guessed he was a close relative. He looks just like your father did, that night. As for running from the dark lord… well I knew it was getting bad over there, but why are they hunting down teenagers?"

"Excuse me sir." Hermione spoke up. Mr. Lockwood turned to face her, as if he hadn't known she was there. "Harry is being hunted by he-who-must-not-be-named because Harry is the reason he disappeared all those years ago. The night you found Laila, you-know-who had attacked the Potters. He went there to kill Harry, obviously he didn't succeed. Since then Harry has been a wanted man by the Death Eaters, and now that you-know-who has taken over the ministry, there's a ten thousand galleon price on his head. The dark lord wants him dead." Mr. Lockwood looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… damn. This is a little overwhelming. We had no idea when we took Laila that her parents had anything to do with that whole mess. I guess that's not important now, what's important is keeping him hidden and safe."

"Begging your pardon sir, but we can't hide here. We have to go back. We've got a job to do, we have to… to… " Hermione couldn't seem to get the words out. " We have to go back and finished what we started. If we don't, Harry will never be safe, and neither will Laila, I think he saw her, and if he did he'll hunt her down and kill her just because she's Harry's sister."

"Fine, but you'll stay here until he's fully healed and we can outfit you for your journey. I may not have any blood relation to that boy, but I've raised Laila as my own since she was newborn, to me that makes him as good as my son."

"I'm glad you feel that way daddy, I'll start preparing to leave in the morning."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL YOUNG LADY. YOU ARE ONLY 16 YEARS OLD, AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GO BACK TO ENGLAND UNTIL THAT MANIAC IS FINISHED." Mr. Lockwood roared.

"Daddy, quite frankly you can't stop me. Harry is my brother, I'm not losing him again." Bill Lockwood saw the look of determined stubbornness on his daughter's face and knew the battle was lost.

"Fine… but you're still staying until we can outfit you properly." Laila gave her father a funny look then grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her up a flight of stairs. They turned into a bedroom on the left side of the hallway.

Laila had lived in this room for her entire life, minus the time she spent with the Potters. It was large and airy. An extremely large four post bed sat in the middle of the room, the walls painted a soft lavender.

"I hope it's okay if we share the bed, I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight." Laila said. Hermione looked at the bed.

"It looks like there's room for 10 in that bed."

"It used to be my grandparent's… well my adopted mother's parents."

"They're still your grandparents. They loved you, took care of you, accepted you into their hearts as their grandchild… I have no problem sharing the bed with you, quite honestly I don't think we'll even notice each other in there. I bet sleepovers were a blast."

"Actually… I never had many close friends, and not really the kind of people I'd bring home. It was kind of hard for me growing up, my parents couldn't have kids, so I had no brothers or sisters, and when you can produce a patronus at the age of 11, people tend to think you're either evil or you're a teacher's pet. I don't know if you know what that feels like."

"I was always top of my classes at school. Before Harry and Ron… before I became friends with Harry I was teased for it." Hermione looked kind of sad.

"He'll come back Hermione, when you have good through as much as the three of you have, you're bonded for life. We should probably go to bed now, I mean early tomorrow my parents are going to make us go shopping to get supplies."

"What did your dad mean about outfitting us properly?"

"He probably means a better tent, non perishable food, potions, stuff like that."

"Well… then we should probably go to bed."

The next morning Laila and Hermione rose early. Hermione took her shower first, and when she emerged from Laila's private bathroom she looked like she was in heaven.

"Hot water, showers… someone else cooking for me, that is luxury." She said, before heading off to see Harry. Laila showered as well, then began to pack for their journey.

"Merabelle!" She called out, when the elf appeared she turned to face her. "Can you please ask my mom to come here for me?" The elf nodded then hurried off to inform her mother of her wish to see her. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Belle Lockwood hadn't aged much since that night some 16 years previous, in fact having Laila around seemed to have made her more beautiful.

"You wished to see me sweetheart?"

"Daddy told you that we'd be leaving again?"

"Your father informed me this morning that you were going to help your brother in his quest, so to speak."

"I need some help with my packing, because as you know I'm not allowed to do magic on my own yet."

"That worries me Laila, how safe could you be if you can't defend yourself."

"Hermione says that in England, underage witches and wizards can do magic to save themselves if they get attacked."

"I'm still worried."

"Bobby is coming with us."

"Ah yes, the young Robert, who hasn't been far from your side since you met."

" He's really wonderful."

"I know that dear, I'm teasing. I'm actually quite pleased with that match. Anyways, get dressed we're going shopping." Belle gave her daughter a hug then walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Shopping

Disclaimer: JKR owns most of this, I own a wee bit.

A/N: So I forgot I ever started this fic, call it being a mommy or being insanely busy, but now that I have discovered this, I will be working on it, though only on the weekends when I have time to breathe let alone write fanfic.

Laila and Hermione trudged after Mrs. Lockwood, pushing carts, because she had insisted they would need them. Hermione had never been to a Wal-Mart before let alone a Wal-Mart Super Center. Laila had to explain to her that these stores carried everything from camping gear to groceries and cameras. 

"Lets start with camping gear, we'll make sure we get the best they have here and then we'll make our own improvements." Mrs. Lockwood said over her shoulder as she strode purposely down an aisle.

"I thought you said your mum and dad were pure bloods Laila." Hermione said softly out of the corner of her mouth.

"They are, they just think why not take advantage of all that the muggle world could offer them, besides the stuff they buy here usually ends up completed soaked in spells and charms, so it's hardly muggle when they're done with it." Laila said, giving Hermione a smile. " We better keep up, my mom can shop with the best with them." Laila and Hermione walked faster to catch up with Mrs. Lockwood. When they did reach her she was in the camping section perusing tents.

"How about this one dear, fits 10 people, has a padded floor, and has two sleeping sections off the main tent, that way you and Hermione can share and Bobby and Harry can share." Mrs. Lockwood gave both of the girls a meaningful stare.

"Your mum does know that where we're going Harry and I are adults, and we have no romantic feelings for each other what so ever right?" Hermione asked Laila when Mrs. Lockwood's attention had been drawn to air mattresses.

"Yeah she's not worried about you and Harry, she likes Bobby and all, and knows that one day he'll be her son-in-law, but if she even thought for a second that he and I … you know… she'd chop his bits off and decorate our Christmas tree with it." Laila said. Hermione couldn't keep a straight face and almost was sick for need to laugh out loud.

"What in the world is so funny dear?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, concerned for Hermione.

"I told her what you'd do to Bobby if he and I… well you know." Laila said blandly looking at sleeping bags.

"What? You mean slice off his bits and decorate our Christmas tree with them?" Mrs. Lockwood said with a straight and serious face. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she let loose a torrent of laughter that scared a woman passing by the aisle. Laila and her mom shared a smile. They waited for Hermione to calm down then they picked out the 10 person tent a few air mattresses, 5 sleeping bags, a camp grill, and a few tanks of propane. They also picked out cooking utensils and various odds and ends that a person would need for extended camping, such as a cooler "you can charm it to keep cold no matter what and have fresh meat". 

After getting the camping materials the girls and Mrs. Lockwood picked out plenty of warm blankets and pillows. Hermione was hesitant of buying pillows, but Mrs. Lockwood said there was no sense in living uncomfortable even under the circumstances. After the bed clothes were put into the cart the trio moved off to the clothing section.

"We'll buy practical clothing and then we can charm it to fit whomever is wearing it." Mrs. Lockwood said picking up 4 packs of thermal underwear. After that they picked up many t shirts and jeans, also underwear, socks, and sensible hiking shoes, enough for several more people than were actually going on the trip with them. When Laila pointed this out, her mother just said it wouldn't hurt to have extra in case people joined their party.

From clothing they moved on to food, which is what Hermione had been most interested in, and terrified of.

"I'm not really a good cook." She said hesitantly.

"You're luck you ran into us then" Laila said amicably "I'm a great camp chef, I can turn crap into crème de cassis." 

"What's crème de cassis?" Hermione asked.

"No freakin clue." Laila said, laughing.

"Don't say freakin dear, it's unbecoming." Mrs. Lockwood said as she added corn beef hash to the cart.

"You know if we put an expanding charm on the cooler we'll be able to put a lot of meat in there." Hermione mused.

"Wonderful idea dear, I worry you won't have enough to eat."

"Well either we can get the meat here or we can go to a the butcher." Laila said, eyeing the meat in the cooler across the way.

"We'll get cheap meat here, and get some good meat at the butcher, steaks and roasts and such." Mrs. Lockwood said, adding ketchup and mustard to the almost overflowing cart that Hermione was pushing.

In total the three women bought corn beef hash, various canned goods such as vegetables, ravioli, and pork and beans. They also got hamburger patties, and ground beef. Hot dogs, bread, pasta, pasta sauce, ramen, frozen tv dinners, frozen pizzas, frozen entrees, apples, bananas, oranges, kiwis, they bought a great deal of soda in every flavor, and about a million other food items that Laila and Hermione lost track of as they were dumped into the carts.

When they got in line, the check out girl looked like she wanted to cry, and it took them nearly 45 minutes to check out, and Mrs. Lockwood paid the 7393.39 bill without batting an eye. It took the trio another 30 minutes to load all of the purchased items into Mrs. Lockwood's expandable trunk. After a stop at the butcher's which added another few thousand dollars to the running cost of the day.

When they arrived back at Belle Manor, Mrs. Lockwood sent the food to the house with a flick of her wand, and called maybelle to her.

"Yes missus?" The tiny elf squeaked.

"Maybelle, please have Mr. Lockwood meet us in the day room, and tell him I'll need his help charming all of the food." The elf gave a low bow and with a crack disappeared.

The members of the house hold, the elves, and their guests spent the rest of the day charming their purchases. The cooler received an expanding and ever cooling charm, the meat was packed inside, after it received charms to keep it indefinitely fresh. The fruits and vegetables were packed into another cooler that Mr. Lockwood had produced, and similarly charmed. Both coolers were sealed and put aside.

Then the group went to work removing the packaging and sorting items out. Hermione produced her purse and everything was packed inside. Mr. Lockwood and the boys brought several bottles in from the back room, after they were properly labeled they were also placed in the purse.

Finally everyone sat down to a delicious meal, but no enjoyable conversation flourished. Mr. Lockwood was explaining to Hermione and Laila what the potions were and what they did. 

After dinner, everyone congregated in the foyer, tears and hugs ensued as Laila Potter said good-bye to the man and woman who were her parents.

Before they apparated at the gate Mr. Lockwood took Bobby and Harry aside to give them a final talking to.

"Bobby you and Harry are now responsible for my little girl, you bring her home to me, or you better never let me find you. Harry you don't know me that well so I'll tell you something Bobby already knows, when it comes to my little girl being hurt, the dark lord has nothing on me." With those final words he shook both of their hands, hugged Laila and Hermione one last time, then wrapped his arms around his wife. The foursome disapparated, and Belle Lockwood burst into tears.

"Our baby is gone Bill, she's gone, and she may never come back." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Belle, she is strong and a fighter, and if her brother survived the dark lord once, he'll do it again. No matter what I have faith we will see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Camping

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse and all characters mentions in that series, I own all that is unrecognizable

A/N: my computer won't let me type out the word un plottable without the hyphen, it changes it automatically to unpalatable…

"Hermione where are we?" Laila asked as she untangled herself from Bobby.

"Some where near Stratford-on-Avon." Hermione said, walking around in a large circle casting spells on their campsite.

"What spells are you using Hermione?" Bobby asked pulling out his own wand.

"Salivo Hexia and such." Hermione said absentmindedly as she continued to circle.

"Here let me help." Bobby said and also began to circle. "I've made our location un-plottable, as well as a few other creative jinxes, if we could capture a death eater I could make a death eater repelling jinx, kind of like the muggle repelling jinx, except with a twist. See with the muggle repelling jinx, muggles who get too close suddenly remember they forgot to do something, and thusly they rush off to do it. With a death eater, we could cater a spell to be triggered by the dark mark, and when a death eater came to close, they'd suddenly remember they wanted to do… well I haven't really thought it through but something along the lines of getting themselves put into St. Mungo's for a extended period."

"That is an excellent idea, it'd keep them away and be taking them out at the same time!" Laila noticed that Harry hadn't said much since they had returned to England.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"I know I should be happy, I mean I have a sister and we're better prepared then we've ever been, we have plenty of supplies and we've got a better chance now, but I… it's just Ron should be here." Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder

"I know… I'm still mad at him, but I can't help wishing for him to be here."

"You guys just have to have faith, he'll come back and when he does, things will be even better because you'll all realize how much you care for each other."

"Ron's kind of thick, and he really doesn't do well with emotions… I don't know Laila he might not come back, I mean who would willingly do this, and give up security?" Bobby just raised an eye brow at Harry, Harry caught his look and smiled for the first time since they arrived. "Okay I mean someone who isn't my sister and someone who doesn't fancy my sister… by the way I feel obligated to do my brotherly duty and inform you that she IS my sister and I'll be keeping careful watch… don't… well you know do anything that will make me have to kill you… Damn now I know how Ron felt when I was with Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?" Laila asked brightly, her interest peaked.

"Ginny is Ron's sister and she and Harry lo… like each other a lot." Hermione said, Harry gave a sad smile.

"That is no longer an option, not now not until … " Harry didn't have to finish his sentence everyone there knew what would eventually have to happen. Bobby felt things were getting to heavy, and decided to change the subject.

"So Harry lets get the tent up so that these lovely ladies can cook us dinner, I'm starving."

"Bobby you are always starving, I swear he eats all day long." The boys erected the tent and when Hermione and Laila walked in they were pleasantly surprised. Laila's parents had outdone themselves. The tent no longer looked like a spacious 10 person camping implement, it looked like a plush dorm. The living room area had two couches and a few arm chairs, there was a beautiful wireless set in a corner. The kitchen looked like it belonged in a SoHo loft not in a tent, there was everything the girls needed to prepare gourmet meals every night. The girls stopped their explorations long enough to unpack and put away all the food. Then they moved to the dining area, a beautiful table big enough for 8 sat in the middle of the room, with a buffet table along one wall. The girls then found the first bedroom, which had a small plaque on the door that read 'Hermione' Inside the girls found a richly decorated bedroom with a large four poster bed, and when Hermione laid upon the bed she was shocked about just how soft the sheets were.

"Egyptian Cotton sheets, 1600 thread count." Laila said with a smile.

"Why would your mother buy us all of that camping gear if they were planning to do this to the tent?"

"Well partly for appearances, my mother is telling all of her friends that Bobby and I had decided to go camping in West Virginia, to study the plants that grow only there. That will explain why Bobby and I will be gone for so long. At least five witches and wizards saw my mother and us picking up camping gear…"

"But what about your school, aren't they going to notice when you don't show up?"

"No worries there, I was home schooled and received my Diploma in January. And I think another reason is they really wanted to make sure you and Harry were well taken care of, but they didn't think you would accept such gifts from strangers."

"I'm not going to complain."

"You're not going to complain any less when you see your bathroom" Hermione gave a squeal and launched herself off the bed and into the bathroom. It was just as opulent as the bedroom, with a large step down tub, a shower stall and a beautiful vanity. Laila dragged Hermione from her room and showed her the rest of the tent, they merely peeked into the other bedrooms, but Laila showed Hermione the library, where they spent thirty minutes putting up the books Hermione had brought. Then Laila showed Hermione the room set aside for dueling practice, and a special room set up as a potions lab, complete with everything they could possibly want for ingredients. "Dad figured you could start a poly-juice potion now and then we'll have it when you need it. The tent is charmed so everything stays exactly like it is when the tent is packed up."

They heard appreciative whoops coming from the living room area. They joined the boys there. Bobby was relaxing on the couch, and Harry was wandering around taking in everything the girls had already seen.

"Wait until you see your bedroom Harry, it's like living in a five star hotel." Hermione said. Laila took Hermione to the kitchen where they put together a simple meal of salad and steak. After dinner Harry and Bobby were discussing who would take first guard duty.

"Well laila can't, because she's underage, and if the ministry gets wind of any underage magic they'll swoop down on us." Harry said.

"Yeah that is problematic. I don't think Hermione should take guard duty either, she's really the brains of this operation and she should be putting those brains to better use, like making potions and teaching Laila everything she can."

"That's also problematic Bobby, how can I know if I've learned anything if I can't do magic? I mean I could help with the potions… oh I've got it. Hermione how long would it take to brew an aging potion? I mean that would trick the ministry right?"

"Oh Laila that's perfect, it shouldn't take too long, we'll go start on it now, by tomorrow you'll be 17 and won't register with the ministry." The girls rushed off to the potions lab to work the potion. Harry and Bobby decided that they would do guard duty together and take a potion to keep them awake and alert. After they swallowed their potions, they dragged a couple of lawn chairs out in front of the tent. Bobby fidgeted with his pocket for a moment before producing a pack of Salem Black Labels. He plucked a cigarette from the pack and lit it. Harry kept glancing at him, and the relative ease which he smoked.

"No worries, I've been smoking for a couple of years now, and I won't do it in the tent." Bobby said, answering Harry's unasked questions.

"Why would you want to smoke? I mean I heard those things give you cancer."

"Well normally they might, but I'm a wizard remember, a simple charm and they're safe, plus it helps me relieve stress."

"Really?" Harry's tone made Bobby laugh. He tossed the pack to Harry and then his lighter.

"Go on then, I know you're curious." Harry took a cigarette from the pack, placed it to his lips and lit it. He inhaled and then coughed his lungs out.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Harry said his voice raspy and his eyes red and watering.

"Yep, it's the best deterrent for smoking, let a kid try it, and when they find out what they have to go through, they don't do it anymore." Bobby laughed.

"You couldn't have just told me mate?"

"Nah, you had to experience it, me telling you wouldn't work 'cos I'm so good at it."

"Well… I'm going to finish it, don't want to waste it and all…" Harry lied.

"No use lying to me friend, I know how much stress you're under, and I don't judge…" Bobby was cut off when Hermione poked her head out of the tent.

"Do you guys smell something burning…" Hermione had turned to face Harry " HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." Harry had the good grace to blush and then he regained his composure.

"Hermione, I'm an adult and if I choose to smoke, that's my right."

"But it's so bad for you Harry, don't you know that cigarettes give you cancer?"

"To be fair Hermione, I've charmed them to be safe, all the benefits of smoking, none of the cancer." Bobby said, and Harry envied his ability to be cool and calm with an angry Hermione snarling at him.

" What will Laila say when I tell her?"

"Low blow Hermione, but Laila already knows she accepts that this is just a part of me, and that asking me to change is not only unfair, but pointless. You sound stressed Hermione… cigarette?" Harry thought Hermione was going to kill Bobby, but all she did was turn around and go back inside.

"You're a braver man than I." Harry said, chuckling. "If I had done this without you she would have hexed me six ways from Sunday, and only let me out of it long enough to kill…" Harry's eyes had gone distant as he remembered what his future had in store for him.

"The evil-git-who-just-fucking-die?" Bobby suggested. "I don't mean to be all cloak and dagger or try to tell you what you should do… but it bother's Laila to hear his name…"

"Nah it's alright, I suppose it's better for her to not hear his name til he's dead anyways…"

"Yeah I've been wondering about that… how are you going to kill him… I mean tons of people have died trying… and no offence friend but you're just a 17 year old kid, no offence or anything."

"None taken I'm glad somebody remembers that I am just a 17 year old kid… but to be fair, 17 year olds are adults in our world."

"In my estimation friend, age has nothing to do whether or not someone is an adult, or even a man. An adult is someone who is capable of taking their experiences and emotions and apply them to difficult decisions, an adult is someone who is capable of determining what's best, and what's right, and then deciding between the two… I'm not an adult." Harry took a minute to digest what Bobby had just said.

"Then what in your estimation makes a man?"

"A man… well a man does what's right, he protects his family, he never runs out on his responsibilities, he… it's hard to explain man, the best I can come up with is a man doesn't need to tell others he's a man, he doesn't need to be told either. When you're a man you and everyone else knows it."

"That's some heavy conversation ya'll are having." Laila had poked her head out the tent. She came out fully carrying a tray laden with goodies, Hermione followed with a small table. " We thought you boys would like a snack, something to keep your strength up." Harry saw the tray contained soda, steak sandwiches, and some homemade buttermilk biscuits.

"Now I know why I fell in love with you!" Bobby said, rapturously eyeing the spread.

"It couldn't be because the first time we met I fed you could it?" Laila said with a smile.

"How did you meet?" Hermione asked, helping her self to a sandwich, and nudging Harry over so that she could share his seat.

"My parents and I were having a picnic in the park, and Bobby and his friends were having a basket ball game there, someone missed a basket and the ball rolled over to where we were sitting. Bobby came to retreat it, and when he saw what we were eating, he figured out that we were wizards too, he excused himself for a moment, took the ball back, then blew off his friends. He came back and we invited him to join us, to discuss common interests. He got our address, and then began to show up normally around meal times, his excuse being that his mother couldn't cook nearly as well as our house elves."

"Mrs. Lockwood took pity on me because I'm so skinny. She thought my parents were starving me. When she found out that I'm just really skinny, and I eat like a horse she was a little miffed, but she got over it. You know it wasn't the food that kept me going back to belle manor. There was this pretty little thing who lived there, needed a Knight in shining jeans to rescue her from boredom." Bobby said and giggled.

"When we first got together mom was thrilled, she looked at is as an opportunity to fatten Bobby up a bit. Dad was wary at first, he even made Bobby take an unbreakable vow."

"Yeah about that… your dad and I didn't really do an unbreakable, we just sat in the room watching football and he told me if I did anything to you before you were thirty he'd castrate me." Harry and Hermione laughed, Laila threw the crust of her sandwich at him. Eventually the girls returned to the potions lab to finish the aging potion. Harry and Bobby sat on guard, occasionally smoking. When the morning came, Laila took the aging potion. In appearance she virtually remained the same, she grew about an inch, and her hair became a little longer, but other wise she was the same.

"Alright boys to bed, Laila and I will take turns watching during the day, we'll move on this evening." Hermione said as she cleared the breakfast dishes away.

"I'll take first watch Hermione… I'd like to practice some spells."

"I'll join you, I'm not tired and we really haven't had a good chat yet." So both girls took up the chairs the boys had brought outside. Laila took out her wand as did Hermione. "Now this is a simple spell, it's called the full body bind. The incantation is Petrificis Totalis, and the wand movement is such, Hermione demonstrated waving her own wand. Just beyond the edge of their protective spells, a small rabbit froze. Laila laughed but Hermione hastily did the counter jinx.

"That poor bunny." Laila said, still smiling.

"Yes well… ACCIO RABBIT." The bunny zoomed through the wards. When Hermione caught it, the bunny was shaking. Laila went inside and got some left over lettuce, some carrots, and a small dish of water. Hermione conjured a rabbit hutch, and put the rabbit inside it, Laila put the food and water into the hutch as well. "Now you can practice your jinxes on a moving target.

"Hermione I'm not going to jinx a helpless bunny." Laila said.

"That was a joke Laila, I'm not going to hurt a bunny, it just looked really thin. We'll keep it long enough to get it nice and fat and then we'll eat it…"

"I'm not going to…" Laila noticed Hermione was laughing. "It's not funny… poor bunny."

"Yes poor bunny… now what are we going to name it?"

"Hmm… I've always liked the name Angus."

"Angus… the rabbit?"

"Hmm yes it fits." The rest of the morning was spent in debate over Angus' name. Around 1 p.m. the boys appeared at the mouth of the tent and complained, loudly, that the girls were neglecting them in favor of a rabbit. The girls made breakfast for the boys, lunch for themselves and then retired to the potions lab. The boys took up their post outside the door, and chatted about trivial things until supper time. After they had eaten and washed the dishes, the boys packed up the tent and Hermione and Laila magically removed all traces that anyone had camped there. As the last rays of sun finally disappeared, they apparated to another forest to make camp for the night.


End file.
